


Anyway Here's Wonderwall

by the_secretsigns



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secretsigns/pseuds/the_secretsigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is a man of many talents. Maybe he's a guitar virtuoso. Maybe all he can play is Wonderwall. Maybe he's an expert at breakfast. Maybe he's got Arthur all figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway Here's Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Round 4 of the Inception Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> I always figured Eames would be the kind of guy that would understand memes and obviously know how to play Wonderwall because everyone and their grandmother who's ever played a guitar knows.
> 
> little_passions wrote a lovely fic to go with the art (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2583116) in which Eames uses his musical prowess to woo Arthur because it takes a lot to impress Arthur.

For [](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**i_reversebang**](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

 **Fic Title:**[Press Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2583116)  
 **Author:**[](http://little-passions.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://little-passions.livejournal.com/) **little_passions**  
 **Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames, minor Dom/Mal  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Word Count:** 16,008  
 **Warnings:** none

 **Summary:** Eames is a man of many talents. Maybe he's a guitar virtuoso. Maybe all he can play is Wonderwall. Maybe he's an expert at breakfast. Maybe he's got Arthur all figured out.

PLAYLIST: <http://8tracks.com/the-secret-signs/press-play>

 

  



End file.
